The Bargain
by Amethystaura
Summary: A bargain is struck. Between the seemingly ineffectual and hapless Yuuri, and his headstrong and short tempered lover Wolfram. With sizzling, sexy consequences. PLEASE read the author's note before embarking on the journey. Enjoy! Do read and review


Title: **The Bargain**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Kyo kara Maoh!/今日からマ王！  
Author: Amethystaura  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Published: 01-06-10, Updated: 01-06-10  
Chapters: 1, Words: 4,977

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**Author's Notes: PLEASE READ THIS. This is a birthday offering to one of my friends, who's an ardent admirer of Japanese anime. You may find the narrative and dialogue a bit too Wodehousian and sophisticated and British. That's the folly of being engrossed in Jeeves and Wooster fanfiction for 4 years!**

**At the time I wrote this fanfic, my friend's birthday was fast approaching, & I had to deliver even though I knew nothing about the fandom. So yes, this fanfic was written at a time I knew VERY little.**

**Under the influence of BULLSHIT RETARDED Yuuram fanfics, I may have made Wolfram a girly uke. However, now that I've seen his substance, he's not intended to be like that AT ALL. He looks very beautiful, HANDSOME, manly, and is actually a very manly uke.**

**Focus on the sex, and enjoy!**

"Oi, wimp", muttered Wolfram. "I bet you weren't even _listening _to me."

"No, no, I _was_. I was, erm... _listening_." Yuri hastened to reassure his moody companion of his undivided attention.

"_Liar_! Then tell me what I just said to you," ejaculated the former.

Yuri blinked uncertainly. "You said you bet I wasn't even listening to you, love."

"_No_, you idiot! _Before _that! What was I saying which you didn't _bother _to listen to, and _hence _won't be able to tell me about?" Wolfram affected an attempt to control his frustration with his obviously dimwitted lover.

"_Sword _fighting, of course," said Yuri with a sheepish smile, bound to placate Wolfram. "Erm, speed... Agility... _Concentration_..." His eyebrows furrowed in an effort to recollect fragments of his lover's lofty speech on the aforementioned topic. "You also mentioned swords."

_Anyone _else might've sighed in exasperation and stalked off. You or I would have immediately sought out a truly attentive listener. Someone whom useful knowledge didn't bounce off like...like...like a thing that bounces off. But neither you nor I are sword brandishing demons, and _more _importantly, neither you nor I are Wolfram. Wolfram was in love with the lesser mortal who eagerly listened when he talked of his most engaging pastime. Yuri's apparent daftness was one of the chief sources exasperation for Wolfram, but _ironically_, one of the things that made him _most _endearing to the latter.

Wolfram gazed _fondly _upon the love of his life (something rather spectacular when you calculate it in demon years), sank back among the plumped up pillows with a self satisfied smirk, and resumed his passionate discourse on _miraculous_ flexibility and _infallible _aim. Something he'd demonstrated only _too _often for his adoring lover.

And while the fiery youth continued in a manner that might have triggered a peaceful monk to go and embrace the gleaming metal, Yuri carefully assessed the other's mood. Here he was, lending an ear to the one he loved as he _raved _in his impulsive manner about the who's who of the sword fighting ranks, yet feeling as aloof and helpless as he had this morning.

He'd awoken at an unearthly hour (pun not intended) to find the lithe graceful figure of his lover sleeping right next to him. An unexpected surge of want had rushed to his groin, and he'd quelled it reluctantly, reminding himself that such things were bound to happen at that stage of their relationship. Later on, while mulling over magic spells and horrid hexes, Yuri had realised just how necessary it was to tackle these surges. In other words, he'd spent all day wracking his mere mortal brain and trying to figure out just how inaugarate Wolfram's sex life. An even harder problem was of how to interrupt the said demon without touching a hot nerve somewhere.

No _wonder _he was so vehemently accused of looking distracted.

"-it _thrills _and _overwhelms_... It _exhausts _your energy but intensifies your _zeal_-"

"Eh?"

Wolfram rolled his emerald eyes in obvious annoyance and paused momentarily. "What part of that sentence couldn't you follow, wimp?" he snapped.

"Sorry, Wolfram," grinned Yuri apologetically, treading carefully. "You got a bit... carried away, love."

"_Did _I, now?" came the sardonic retort. "At least there's _something_ that excites me enough to carry me away."

"Please continue," Yuri urged eagerly, "something about _zeal _and _energy _and... I think it's best you repeat that?"

The scowl on Wolfram's handsome face quickly melted. "I was _reminding _you that nothing thrills, overwhelms or exhausts like a session of sword fighting!"

He was championing the case in a manner likely to jostle the stand of an unguarded listener. So far, the conversation had taken a bizarre turn, but little could Wolfram guess the impact of his words on Yuri's imagination (which has incidentally been accused of being non existent). It fueled fireworks in the upper storeys, and though the lucky young lad wasn't up to his armpits in bright ideas, he'd definitely hatched a whopper in those few seconds.

"Pshaw!" It was not an expression Yuri often used, but the situation called for it.

"What d'you mean!" came the instant, outraged reply.

"Nothing really!" ventured Yuri in desperate caution. Rubbing Wolfram up the wrong side would imply time wasted coaxing and pleading, instead of making love.

"How can it be _nothing _if-"

"I- I mean," spluttered Yuri, "something a little _different_...from what _you're_ suggesting."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow in mockery, and spoke with a sneer. "You don't think I'm a good swordsman?"

"Oh no! I mean, oh _yes_! But that's not what I was talking about..."

Wolfram grabbed onto the cushion and tapped his foot impatiently, not wishing to dignify Yuri's incoherence with a response. The latter swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I don't think sword fighting's the most exhausting or thrilling or overwhelming thing that you can...get up to," he ventured apprehensively. "No offence, love, but I know of better stuff-"

"Nonsense, you wimp," scoffed his impulsive lover. "Why on _earth_ - though this _isn't_ earth - anyhow, why on earth-"

"_Actually_... what I've got in store, erm, thrills and exhausts _more _than all you've described so far... Beats your sword fighting if you'd care to look."

There we go, Yuri had thrown all caution to the wind, and now watched with bated breath as his _seemingly_ delicate lover rose with all the speed and agility of slightly arrogant swordsman, and crossed the room. He fought to keep a straight face as Wolfram's eyebrows flickered in familiar defiance, and he folded his arms across his proud young chest.

"Oh _yeah_? Go on, elaborate, I haven't got all day for your silliness!"

"_Demonstrate_, actually, not elaborate," corrected Yuri, clearing his throat timidly. "And we do have all _night.._. _And_," he continued, eyes clouding over in lust, "I suggest we strike a deal."

"Uh-huh?"

"If after tonight, you _still_ prefer to go sword stabbing and sword wielding and sword twirling and-"

"Get to the point, idiot!"

"You can ask me for _anything _at all..." Yuri finished with a nervous grin. "And, erm, consider it given! Vice versa, you know, it _is _a deal..."

A subtle smirk of supreme confidence lit up the other's angelic features, as he mentally sealed the fate of their future. "With _pleasure_, wimp."

YURI'S POV (since third person gay sex gets very confusing)

Taking my cue, I rapidly closed the distance between us and picked up where I had left off that very morning. Sliding my arms up the slender arch of Wolfram's back, I kissed him full and hot on the mouth. He opened the aforesaid opening in shock, and I eagerly probed in with my tongue.

He moaned helplessly as I sucked his soft lower lip into my own mouth, and after a bout of self debate, uncrossed his arms and shakily embraced me. I then proceeded to stage two, viz. knotting the fingers of one hand in Wolfram's wonderfully silky pale hair, while the latter slid lower, lingered yearningly in the dip at the small of his back, and moved on to palm his bottom. Lovely and tempting.

The effect was top notch. Wolfram broke the kiss and his knees immediately buckled to send him crashing, rather gracefully if I may add, onto the bed behind us. I lost not another moment in leaping right on top, while fighting to control the giggles. This was uncharted territory and I was having a ball.

It was his slightly breathless suggestion that we comfortably rearrange our fully clothed selves, and I quickly complied. Once done, I proceeded to explore the demon's marvellous body. A snappy introduction, if you will permit readers. Though clothes throw dust in a human's eyes, as far as the beauty of the masculine form goes, I have long discovered that Wolfram is an undisputed winner. Lithe and sinewy, with perfect proportions, he could give any Greek god - sorry, demon - a run for his olive wreath. Or gleaming sword.

I covered Wolfram's delicately chiselled jawline with wet kisses, and then moved futher south to shower them all along his swan-like neck, eliciting a short gasp every time I nipped or sucked a patch of skin. My hands themselves trembled with impatience as they gripped and massaged their way down the sides of his slim torso onto his narrow hips, cherishing every inch along the way.

"Erm,may I?" I whispered in the shell of his ear.

"Just _do _it!" he demanded, strains of urgency in his tone.

I grinned and dove back onto his chest. Breathing into his neck, I busied my fingers in loosening his neckerchief and unbuttoning his navy blue jacket. Wolfram was more than just a wee bit breathless by the time I devoted my lips and tongue to his chest. It rose and fell rapidly as I swept across it, pressing my mouth and sucking at intervals. He gasped suddenly as I took a pink nipple in my lips, and he arched his chest, pushing the pert tip onto my tongue. My love clutched desperately at the bedclothes as I sucked leisurely, switching attention between the tiny rosy nubs.

I drifted lower, sprinkling warm sloppy kisses all over his exquisitely concave stomach. Restraint slipping, Wolfram's fingers hesitatingly clawed their way into my hair as I dipped my tongue in his navel. I dropped tiny, wet kisses all the way down his lower abdomen till I was hit by the musky scent of his arousal.

Wolfram hoisted himself up on the elbows and glanced at me, slightly bewildered. "What are you upto?" he asked, emerald eyes glowing and his tone a few notches higher.

I shakily unbuttoned the last of the buttons on his tights, and chuckled up at him.

"Lift your hips a litle," I pleaded hoarsely.

No less dazed than before, Wolfram obliged, slipping his fingers from my hair, and supporting himself off the plush bed. Without a moment's delay I had him de-trousered and then proceeded to eliminate the underswear.

I trailed my lips up the inside of a perfectly toned thigh, and pressed a little kiss to the hollow of an angular hipbone as he shuddered in anticipation. He flopped helplessly back onto the pillows, and waited with eyes sqeezed shut, lips parted.

I drank in the heady perfume of his sex, and applied my warm lips to the other thigh. Wolfram's guttural moans filled my ears as I migrated inward, and soon enough, his fingers were sliding back into my hair. Resistance crumbling, he let loose a low-pitched howl as I sucked on each of his pert testicles, slipping my tongue deep in between them. Wolfram immediately tightened his grip on my already mussed up hair, groaning frantically.

I dipped my hands under his knees and deftly scooped up his thighs to rest them on my shoulders, and then returned to the sweet, musky warmth. I alternated between teasing the swollen length with soft kisses, gently scraping my teeth along the sensitive underside, and lapping around the moist tip. Wolfram shuddered and moaned in abandon, unconsciously tugging on the roots. I ceased to tantalise as I looked up in a haze of desire.

"_Beautiful_," I murmured half aloud, greeted by the sight of his swollen testicles and curved, leaking arousal. He breathlessly clawed at me hair, and so I obliged instantly.

I plunged down, opening my mouth wider and taking the quivering flesh deep inside. It had been quite some time (in earth years) since I had last nibbled at a man's gems but the old technigue came flooding back with renewed passion. Wolfram was leaking heavily, and I hungrily suckled harder, swirling my tongue over and over his creamy flesh.

Within moments he was groaning deeply, his hips bucking urgently. I gripped his flanks and doubled my efforts, milking his throbbing manhood with lips and tongue. Wolfram clenched his fists in my hair and cried out in complete abandon, as my mouth was explosively flooded with the evidence of his enjoyment. I drank every trace of the warm fluid, greedily milking him till he could give no more.

I planted a quick kiss on each thigh and scrambled back up to capture his lovely mouth with my own, granting him a taste of his own joy while he recovered.

Wolfram weakly curled his fingers on the nape of my neck, as I blew a stream of cool breath over his pearly forehead. I myself was now taut and throbbing painfully with arousal, but it now looked as if I had topped the bargain even _before _half the demonstration was done.

My stubborn lover did not see eye to eye with me on this, though. His unpractised hand sought out the hardened flesh I has desperately pressed up against his bare thigh, and lingered there till I bit my lip in need.

"And what're you...going to do...about _this_?" he demanded in a ragged whisper, pupils dilated in curiosity.

I buried my face in his neck while my hand unfalteringly scampered over his angular hips and fondled his well-rounded posterior. However I reluctanly withdrew both face and hand and pulled myself up to a sitting position, wondering how best to tackle the next - _and _the trickiest - part of it.

"Erm," I began, delicately scratching the damp nape of my own neck and wincing as my lips formed the confession, "It's _fine _if _you _don't think it'll be, erm, a smooth sailing, but..." I broke off and gulped as the eager sparkle in his eyes urged me on. "I want...to _possess _you..."

Wolfram slowly elevated himself to an upright position, buttocks on heels and knees wide apart on the bed. He smiled shyly at me, and there was a twitch of mischievous modesty at the corner of his mouth. His unduly nervous fingers reached out to unbutton the front of my trousers.

"Y'know something, I've _never _done stuff like this before... Confessions included. But _despite _all my taunting and teasing, I've fallen in _love _with you dammit! And yeah, that _includes _dreaming of you...making love to me."

His voice trailed off as he finished on a slightly high pitched note. The emerald glow in his eyes invited me to lay my claim to his affections, to tenderly possess his body. His pale cheeks had taken on a bright pinkish hue, that nearly made me gape in wonder. He was done with my trousers, and his fingers now fumbled with my underwear. I could not help skim his blushing cheek with the back of my hand.

"That's _fab_! I...you...erm..."

It was _my _turn for incoherence, for I was very relieved and delighted, and a sight too aroused. My beloved was as seductive when coy as when feisty, and it excited me beyond measure. He _impatiently _tugged down my thong, exposing my proud erection. His fingers skimmed the length uncertainly, and I fought to keep my wits.

"What's the matter, wimp" he asked in a teasing whisper, "forgot to throw your stuff in the laundry?"

With a helpless shrug and a guilty grin, I glanced down at the tell-tale oil stain on my breast pocket. On another occasion he might have spoken with in disdain but now the observation was made with a hint of amusement. I smiled and pulled out from my pocket a little jar of oil, the lid of which had come loose as a result of my attempts to copy Wolfram's energetic sword brandish demonstrations during his discourse.

I continued to watch him closely as I set it down beside us on the bed. He glanced upward, emerald eyes glittering and full silky lips moist in anticipation. Breathing heavily, he took the hand that rested on his cheek, guided it down his side, over his hip, between his thighs, to the crevice between his buttocks.

"Take me, Yuri..." he implored huskily.

That invitation itself nearly undid me. I needed no further encouragement, instead I confidently squeezed his buttocks to pull him closer, and snuggled in the haven between his bare thighs. Wolfram once again knotted his fingers in my hair, looking directly at me, chewing his lower lip like he had never before. I leaned in to playfully nip his earlobe.

"I _think _we should get down to multi-tasking. Or at least I've heard that's one of the talents of a superb swordsman," I whispered bashfully.

"Enough with the riddles!"

I frantically cocked my head in the direction of my aching erection. He blushed in response, and shakily reached out for the litle jar. Scooping out a generous amount with amateurish, unpracticed fingers, he focussed on lathering it over and around my length. Suppressing a gasp, I occupied myself with him.

I dipped an index finger in the oil, and then went on to run it along the crevice, carefully burrowing deeper till I reached the, er, prime portal. Wolfram was trembling in anticipation, as he continued to slick me up. I now smeared my first three digits with a coating of oil, and returned.

I tenderly inserted just the tip of my index. Wolfram gasped dramatically and tightened his hold on my length, and so I sensibly advised him now to rest his sweaty palms on my shoulders. Carefully, I slid in my entire index finger, all the while wiggling it a little to ease the tension. He let out a low, guttural moan and clung to my shoulders.

Slowly and steadily, I inserted a second slippery digit. The result was another low-pitched groan, as he minutely pushed his hips up against my sides. With the third digit, I delicately prodded an extremely sensitive spot somewhere deep inside. Wolfram gave vent to a hollow groan of longing, thrusting down onto my fingers.

My own insides were now pounding with lust, so without further ado, I cupped his backside to elevate him ever so gently, and moved on to poise my own quivering length at his little entrance. With a deep, throaty cry of complete surrender, Wolfram readily impaled himself on my erection, and buried me deep within.

My choked cries were drowned by the rhythm of our love making. I settled my hands on his hips, insane with desire as I pounded deeper and deeper into the hot furnace of the handsome demon's body. He on the other hand rocked steadily upon me, gasping aloud every time I hit the magic spot.

Wolfram's spent member was again slowly hardening with every firm thrust, and so I took the matter into my own hands. He responded warmly, so caught up was he in this divine pleasure. And yet again I witnessed the unforgettable, except that _this _time, I was on the verge of release.

His hands gradually drifted off my shoulders and fell beside him on the bed, as his torso arched away from me. My beloved was the picture of sensuality, and damned well more worth visualising than when engrossed in a swordfight.

Wolfram on his heels and knees on the bed. Damp thighs cradling my hips. Arms stretched out out on the bed. Palms facing down, supporting his weight. Torso glistening with sweat, elegantly arched upward. Head thrown back. Fair hair tousled. Cheeks deeply flushed. Eyelashes fluttering. Moist lips parted. Toned hips flexing rapidly, as he pumped up and down on my lap. _Poetry in motion_.

Within moments I gripped Wolfram's hips, hollering out as I explosively inundated his depths, if 'inundate' is indeed the word to describe it. He too pumped his hips one last time before being claimed by his second release. We remained momentarily wrapped up in warmth and ecstasy, before I withdrew from him and we collapsed back onto the bed.

In addition to the afterglow, I was mentally, _if _not physically, all geared up to uncork the champagne and leap a couple of feet in the air. It is rarely that a human turns the tables on an exquisite demon, while rendering _both _spruced and contented in the process. In fact, I _could _guarantee that I had been the first, and it would be ages before I could get over the fact.

Still panting, I rolled over and pressed a kiss to one slim eyebrow. His eyes eventually fluttered open and he gazed up at me in almost a daze.

"Erm, _where _to begin, love? Exhausting?"

"Uh-_huh_..." came the blushing admission of defeat.

"What next? Thrilling?"

"Yesss!"

"And... _Overwhelming_?"

"I surrender, Yuri," he gasped, snaking an arm around me, "You win..."

I playfully nuzzled his sweaty neck. "Remember what we said before...this thing began?"

"Yup, _conditions_. Name yours," he sighed happily.

"Later," I murmured into his slim shoulder, "first tell me what _you'd_ prefer. Another round of love making and sticky bedsheets in disarray, or a session of _sword _fighting?"

"Must you _ask_, idiot?' he hissed back in desperation.

"So _that _settles the formalities!"

I rolled over, till Wolfram lay nude and spreadeagled beneath me. I captured his mouth in another fiery kiss, and swiftly migrated south, leaving a blazing trail of kisses along his smooth, firm chest and firm abdomen.

Having reached my hardened destination, I peppered his groin with tiny kisses, before purposefully hoisting his beautifully toned thighs onto my shoulders yet again. From the corners of my eyes I noticed him _writhing _and wringing the sheets in anticipation.

With a couple of fingers I delicately parted the creamy flesh of his buttocks to reveal his precious opening. Inserting the tip of my index finger first in my mouth and then in him, I caused him to contract his thighs around my shoulders. Chuckling to myself, I gently urged him to raise his legs right up to his chest, as I anticipated many more such reactions from him during the course of my enthusiastic exploration.

I took an experimental lick at the said opening, and almost instantly a throaty groan of shock and joy crept into my the my ears from above. Feeling invigorated, I slowly rimmed the soft skin with the tip of my tongue, drawing one groan after another from somewhere north. Circling carefully, I gradually began moving inward, till my tongue almost slipped inside.

Wolfram let forth a choked moan of need and before long his slender fingers desperately entwined themselves in my hair. Grinning slyly, I gripped his restless hips to enslave him to the impatient movements of my tongue.

I eagerly prodded the sensitive flesh, basking in the music of his euphoric cries. He insistently tightened his fingers in my hair and so I softly swirled the tip of my tongue just inside the rim. That merely paved the way for what else I'd planned for him, on this _wonderful _occasion.

Swallowing in excitement, I worked a pair of moistened digits down the slim valley between his mounds, and gradually inside. Wolfram whimpered in appreciation and encouragement, as I slowly but steadily buried my fingers deeper and deeper. Once I could push them no further, I very carefully widened the angle between my digits, delicately stretching his opening. And _in _plunged my _daredevil _of a tongue, _entirely _of its own accord, hungry for the taste of his furnace.

Wolfram arched up in stark desire, spreading his legs further apart and minutely nudging his bottom into my roving mouth. I was thrilled to bits when his hot tunnel contracted and relaxed around my tongue, as he himself _palpitated_ in rhythm to my relentless teasing. Witnessing _my _innocent beloved in the throes of passion, once again, amounts to watching poetry in motion.

He finally took himself in hand, and keeping pace with my hungry exploration of his body. With my other hand I clutched his gyrating hip and strained my ears to catch every nuance of his rapturous cries. I possessed him completely with my tongue, devoting it the intimacy that comes of such a union.

Pressing a final kiss to his beloved pucker, I slithered body and claimed him -once again- with my mouth. Curling his trembling fingers in my damp hair, he breathed fast and shallow, words escaping him.

"Shhh..." I whispered gently, kissing each lovely quivering eyelid shut and skimming the pale eyelashes with my lips.

"Please, Yuuri... Now!"...

The glitter of love & anticipation in those piercing emerald eyes. The heaving chest with the swollen and sticky nipples. All coupled with the lingering memory of a certain pair of sweet buttocks at the back of my mind. Within a few quick adjustments, there we both lay, me raring to go in his backdoor, him waiting eagerly to receive me.

Taking Wolfram is officially the most rewarding & yet most haunting experience I've ever had so far. Only a stone gargoyle could've discarded the lingering intensity after having made love to him, & that too, with a lot of difficulty.

Rewarding, because the need to savour the one I was in love with led my movements to be of a glacial pace, more than they'd ever been in my records on earth. Rewarding, because centuries of unruptured posterior virginity had caused him to be damned tight, lending _delicious _friction & pressure to my aching manhood. Rewarding, because of how my repeated thrusts exposed my flesh alternately to the chilly night air & then back to the warmth of Wolfram's furnace, the heat arising purely from the joy of a young inexperienced lover...

Haunting, because I was well aware of how I'd crave his presence in my bed in the future, once I'd tasted the passion. Haunting, because of the image of beads of sweat on his curved neck, his cheeks flushed deeply, a full bottom lip chewed in excitement, his eyelids fluttering open every few seconds, his wispy golden locks sweeping over his forehead.

Haunting, because of the music of each shuddering gasp, each deep moan, each sharp hiss, each cry of delight. Haunting, because of the scent of musk & sweat, combined with the pristine aroma that's characteristic of my beloved. Haunting, because of his hot, shallow breath on my forehead, his fingers raking through my hair, his velvety thighs clamped firmly around my waist, his sculpted frame spasming against me as I pounded into him.

I panted, driving myself in repeatedly in order to meet Wolfram's most sensitive spot. Almost without warning he arched right off the bed, crying out as his thighs nearly gripped my hips & lifted me off as well. It took just a moment to catch my breath. I shouted and gushed triumphantly, reaching in between us to grasp his quivering erection. He bit his lip hard to stop himself moaning as I stroked him rapidly.

Considering our present states of enthusiasm, I could well predict that we weren't going to last any longer. I thrust in between his buttocks one last time, grinding myself against the the magical soft spot. Soon enough, accompanied by dramatic background music from both of us, Wolfram splattered his seed violently all over the soaked bedsheets, followed a second later by the evidence of my gratitude flooding his passage with alarming force.

The next few moments were spent sprawled over eachother in absolute silence, broken only by the sound of Wolfram's heavy breathing & occasional moans. I eventually wriggled off him and hoisted myself up on my elbows to get another good look at his spent and sated body. Gosh, for _once _he was exhausted and _I _was gloating! I leaned over and planted another delicate kiss on one eyelid, which fluttered open moments later.

"You've made me fall in love with the art of making love all over again," I announced with a broad smile. Wolfram smiled up at me before hoisting himself up to rest on his stomach, and slinging an arm around my waist.

"Yeah, don't mention it," said he, still struggling to recover from the impact, and assemble his thoughts into words. "_Conditions_, remember? But before we take this any further, I'm not doing embarrassing?"

"Relax, love," I laughed knowingly, as my lover reverted to his old ways. "I sure hope accompanying me, _without _any swords, to the annual Sakura Festival in Japan - which is on _earth_, by the way - doesn't count as dorky or wimpish?"

There followed a pregnant pause, during which he mulled over the proposition in that adorably stubborn and petulant head of his. A self-satisfied grin blossomed on his lovely face, as he leaned over to whisper teasingly in my ear.

"For our _honeymoon_, why not, love?"

**Finally, here's reiterating. Wolfram is a VERY manly character, and does NOT look like a girl AT ALL. He LOOKS like a man, through and through. Please visit my profile to know exactly why, and go to "Wolfram's Physical Appearance" to know exactly why I'm appalled when so many people say that he looks like a girl. And I would rather write another pairing, than write him as an uke who looks like a girl.**


End file.
